wings of dream
by midnight369
Summary: they loved each-other dearly, but time got them apart. now its upto him to find her knowing that she promised she'll wait forever even if she forgets him. will they find each other through their dreams? or will it be all over..i do NOT own ccs.


Hey everyone! This is midnight369.

Guys, i am new and writing for the first time. Do go easy on me.

Well this is it then. Hope you all like it. ^_^

* * *

><p>dream sequence<p>

"We'll meet each-other soon i promise. I promise that it will be alright. You know that it will. Trust me okay?" a shadow spoke. From the deep baritone voice that was emmited from the figure, one expected him to be a young lad, probably a man in his early twenties.

"B-But.." a new voice could be heard. And one could guess that it was coming from a young lady. "what if we don't!" One could easily guess from the veiling that the young lady was in dispair.

The figure gently lifted her downcasted face and wiped the dried tears with the help of his thumb. "Do you love me?" he asked, "Do you trust me?" he added. The lady could not help but nod at this silently. Although she knew that she trusted him with her life, she was just scared of what might happen next. Call it her intution or her being simply paranoid, she knew, that she would regret this decision.

But the determination which could clearly be seen in the lad's eyes spoke otherwise. He glanced at the beautiful lass in his arms, and saw the thing which he hated to see the most on his beloved's face. Those tears of dispair, which he could sense even without looking. He absolutely hated it when she cried, and he had also made it clear to her. It caused him deep pain in his heart to see her this way. But what caused him more pain was to know that he was the reason of those tears. How he hated looking at her dejected face when he was not able to help her.

And as much as he wanted to stay there by her side, both of them knew that he had to go. For his sake and for her sake as well. He knew that she knew this as well. But still the parting was breaking her heart. Just like how it was breaking his. He had never wanted to leave in the first place. But he had to be strong for their sake. Soon he parted from her and picked up his luggage, ready to leave.

"every thing is just a lie, you know that and so do i" were her exact words that had peirced his heart. Unwillingly he let go of her and she was just as heart broken as he was.

She was in a trance..a daze, unknown and oblivious to her surroundings, remembering the moments that they had once shared, both happy and sad. It was the announcement made through the microphone that pulled her out of her memories. Once again she remembered him and suddenly the pain became unbearable in her heart. In that heartbeat she knew that she had to stop him, that she will have to do something to stop him. He couldn't leave her just like that! And run was what she did. She looked left and right, frantically. Fear of him having left already was taking its toll on her. She couldn't take it anymore. And she screamed his name at the top of her lungs. And right after that, she fainted.

-end of dream sequence-

A young girl suddenly woke up from her dream. Maybe it was more of a nightmare for her, maybe even her greatest fear. The dream had left the poor lady gasping for fresh and beads of sweat were rolling down her body. She was shaking from the aftermath of the so called dream. As she was trying to hold herself and calm down, she decided to drink some water.

Slowly she got up from her bed and pulled on her pink velvety slippers. Her heart was still in a bit of shock, but she decided to shake it of. It was not as if she was having this dream for the first time after all! But no matter how many times she got the dream, it always shook her to her bones. Slowly she made her way to the door. Turning it open she quietly left her room. While she was crossing the passage, she made sure to be quiet, after all her brother's room was right besides her, and her father was probably in deep slumber downstairs. She wouldn't want to wake them up and cause trouble for such a lousie dream.

Deep inside she knew better that by no means, the dream was lousie, but she just didn't want to worry them. Although what surprised her the most was that they never realised about her having this dream constantly. After all this was not the first time she had woken up in cold sweat. Sometime she had even let out small scream.

It surely was strange to have something like this haunting , haunting because she didn't even know what was it all about. She had never seen the faces of the persons speaking, neither had she seen the dream complete. It would always start and end perfectly. So much so that she had started doubting if it really was a dream or not. She was sure as hell that this was no dream. It was like a prophacy or a memories that was laying deep inside her sleeping for a long time.

She decided not to think about the dream anymore, as it really got her nowhere. She reached the kitchen and poured herself a glass of cold water. After drinking it she felt content and went to her room once again. Looking at the clock she pondered on how much time she had until it was morning. Seeing that she had not much time she cursed a bit softly and went to bed, once again lost in her world of dreams. Unbeknownst to her, there was a figure watching her every move. As she felt in a deep sleep, the figure came and whispered in her ears "Time has finally come to keep my promise my dear cherry blossom." and vanished.

"Wake up sakura!" a man in his early fourties yelled. The girl in question only grunted, mumbled incoherently and then pulled her pillow over her head.

"Dad, don't bother, i'll go wake the sleeping kaijuu." a charcoal haired onyx eyed man in his early twenties said. His father nodded and smiled at him. The man smiled back and then took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs "KAIJUU! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT OR ELSE THERE WILL BE A BUCKETT FULL OF ICE COLD WATER SPLASHING ON YOUR FACE!"

The girl suddenly fell down from her bed and hit her head painfully. "TOUYA!" she roared and got dressed hurriedly and went down. From the bedside table a lion winged stuffed animal was watching everything and sighed. 'You're late again sakura.'

The girl quickly went down and stomped on her older brother's foot. "OUCH!" The black haired guy screamed. "Thats what you get for calling me kaijuu. hmph!"  
>sakura replied. Touya grinned and once again decided to tease her. "Oh so you really are a kaijuu, maybe thats why you were stomping- OWW!" He never really got to finish his sentence because sakura had stomped on his foot again. "You really haven't learned from your lesson now have you Touya?" sakura was now the grinning one.<p>

"Okay now you two! Its time for you to go to your school and college." sakura's father said. That usual smile on his face. "Yes dad!" replied the children.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Sakura kinomoto also known as kaijuu as her brother called her, was a 16 years old girl living with her father and brother touya in tomoeda. She was one of the best students in her school and a great athelete. She had waist length auburn hair and a pair of most startling emerald was tall and lean. In short she was perfect. But even perfection itself comes with great flaws. She was always late due to her not being able to wake up.

As she reached her school, she quickly reached her classroom door and saw that she just reached there before bell rang. She sighed in relief and took her seat. Tomoyo, her best friend since kindergarten, and her cousin gave her a smile. "Late as usual huh sakura-chan?" tomoyo asked. "yeah tomoyo. Well you see-" but the teacher cut her in mid-sentence. "Class please settle down." the teacher commanded. Sakura gave an apologetic smile and mouthed tomoyo an i'll tell you later. Tomoyo agreed and they concentrated on class.

The teacher continued "Okay class. Today we have a new transferred student. Please come inside." A young hunk with messy chocolate hair and ember eyes entered the class room with a cold look and all the girls gasped. 'WOW! He is hot' was what in every girl's mind as they had hearts in their eyes. "Please introduce yourself " the teacher said. "Li syaoran." was the only thing that he said.

Every girl was giggling except sakura and tomoyo. "Please take your seat behind miss kinomoto." The teacher said. "Kinomoto, please raise your hand." Sakura raised her hand and syaoran's eyes took in her form. 'So I finally found you my cherry blossom.' thought syaoran. For a second sakura thought she saw his soften when they met hers. But she couldn't tell because his eyes went cold as ice again.

'Damn! I let my control slip away! this cannot happen again.' he thought and went to his seat. He paused at sakura's desk for a slight second and said "We meet again my cherry blossom!" and continued to his desk.

'WHAT!' sakura thought. 'How does he know my name? and why did he call me cherryblossom?' she was shocked but shrugged it off thinking that the teacher must have said her name.

'So my dear cherryblossom.. i finally see you.. how i missed you all this time. You may not remember me yet, but i promise that i'll make everything alright now that i have come.' syaoran smirked in his head and decided to concentrate on the class as well.

* * *

><p>WELL GUYS, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO I HOPE THAT YOU GO EASY ON ME GUYS.<p>

I HAVE ALWAYS SEEN THE OTHER WRITERS WRITE AWSOME STORIES AND IT HAS INSPIRED ME THE MOST.

I KNOW THAT ITS A BIT COMMON START GUYS BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT A BIT DIFFERENT.

THANKS,

MIDNIGHT369.


End file.
